


Arcee's mind bang

by Beast_Mascot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bad Decisions, Begging, Brainwashing, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Guilt, Help, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Regret, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_Mascot/pseuds/Beast_Mascot
Summary: Arcee discovers a con in stasis and brings him back to base. However, this con has an entrancing trick up his sleeves or should I say in his optics.Mindbane owned by https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ndls.Scenario inspired by nobleseven20.





	1. Induction

She had always planned for the worst, ambushes from the multi-legged huntress, enemy soldiers ready to gun down anyone who crossed their path, and even created mental defences should she again encounter a cortical psychic patch. However, she didn't expect her solo mission to go so swimmingly.

She was stepping through the ground bridge. She took note of the lack of a particular Decepticon warship. The lack of the whirring of drills was also suspicious. Her info had indicated the cave to be an abandoned energon mine. Entering the cave cautiously she proceeded towards the 'centre' of the tunnel where some energon might be. She found way more than she hoped. Many months worth of energon cubes were sitting there already processed and ripe for the taking. "Oh, they're gonna want to see this." She remarked out loud, having concluded that she was alone in the mine. However, a closer look at the mountain of cubes revealed something else, someone else.  
Bringing her arm cannons out, she aimed at the stranger poking out from behind the cubes. "Don't try anything stupid; you'll regret it." The figure did not move or even flinch at the prospect of being shot. After staring at the mech, Arcee realised he was in stasis, wearing a Decepticon symbol. "Arcee to base, I've got a stasis locked con down here, and a lot of energon."  
Soon after back at base, she watched as Bulkhead and Smokescreen chucked the con into a makeshift cell. "That Mech just gives me the creeps" Smokescreen admitted. Bulkhead put his hand on his shoulder as they walked away. "Yeah, well, he isn't getting out anytime soon."

As his systems came back online, he sat up from his unconscious state, his mind slowly coming back to him. "I was hoping you would wake up soon." A feminine voice called from behind him.  
"I hate the idea that we're using energon keeping slag like you here." He shifted slowly towards the short blue fem sitting on the opposite side of the captive force-field, judging from her slim chassis, wheels, and general kibble protruding from her form showed her alternate mode being a motorcycle. "Then let me leave if your people are starved of energon" Arcee snickered at his suggestion. "In case you haven't noticed con, we aren't exactly trusting of someone like you."  
The mech stood up and maneuvered himself closer to the barrier to get a better look at her, and what a looker she was. "Do you know it's rude to assume that someone you don't even know is guilty? I could've just liked the design of this symbol, you ever think of that"? His internal UI notified him of his optics slowly coming online again. "There's a lot of reasons to wear that symbol, and that isn't one of them, you are going to be here for a while. So why don't you tell me your name before I let Bulkhead in for some good old fashioned interrogation". A little bit more time, he had to stall her. "If you insist. I'm Mindbane". Arcee stepped towards the barriers with her arms crossed, looking up at him. "Should I know that name"? Hook, line and sinker, he thought to himself, now to see if his favourite trick still worked. "I'm told my optics can be quite memorable by anyone to whom st I have spoken. Perhaps if you had a look, you might recall me".

She shook her head in disbelief but reminded herself that there was a plasma barrier between them so he couldn't try anything shady. She figured she could humour him, after all, what he's asking was for her to look into his optics. Compared to many cons in the past, it wasn't anything to write off.

She sighed and stared back. "Fine, I don't see anything." Mindbane grew worried that his talent has worn off, he had one last chance. "Take a deeper look; I assure you we're well acquainted." She lowered her helm and sighed in annoyance, bringing herself to stare deeper into his optics.  
She squinted as she started to notice unique patterns and symbols circling the centre. Her face relaxed as she began to lose herself within the optic spiral, "I see... I see I....". The longer she stared into his optics, the quieter her thoughts became. Her crossed arms dropped by her side, and her posture slumped. Arcee had unknowingly fallen for Mindbane's 'Entrancing' gimmick. She felt herself sink into a trance with every second longer she gazed upon his optics, soon enough Mindbane had completely vanquished her will leaving only a blank canvas for him to paint his work.

"That's right, my gullible bimbot, you will now do everything I command." Her response was delayed and absent-minded, her optics never breaking contact with his. "Yes, I will obey." He growled at her reaction. Mindbane's talent of hypnosis had earned him an elegant set of holes to plug after all his years in stasis. "Good to hear. Open the barrier and join your new master". With a delayed motion she deactivated the force-field and stepped inside the cell, Mindbane then had her close the force-field and dim the outside blocking any prying optics.  
"Now that we have some privacy, reveal more of your chassis for me, I wish to see every gorgeous crevice under those plates." Arcee began to remove her armour at a sluggish pace. Mindbane didn't mind. To him, it was all the more rewarding. As her coverings hit the ground, her moderate breasts and drenched pussy were exposed for him to absorb and admire. "Excellent. Now let's have some fun, shall we? Do you know what Autobots with big breasts and small brains are called darling"?  
"No. I do not".  
Mindbane smiled behind his mouthpiece. Answering this question was always his favourite part.  
"We call them Slut-bots. Their only purpose in life is to be cum dumpsters for Decepticons. So slut, what does that make you"?  
The time it took for Arcee to respond was both disturbing and perfect as what remained of her mind put the pieces together. "I'm a Slut-bot"!  
"Oh? Then let's see if you're even worthy of that title". With a few jingles and adjustment, his pelvis armour dropped to the ground, unveiling a spike with such length and girth that a Predacon would blush. Arcee's body tightened at the sight of such a beautiful plug; her optics became glued to his tool wanting for it to drill her into stasis. "Well? Do you want it"? Mindbane grasped the base of his spike and shook it from left to right, hardening it a little and making her drool. "Good slut-bots always tell their masters what they want. If not then we can forget this ever happened and move on with our day". Arcee sluggishly looked up at his optics again, once more allowing her mind to be altered by the patterns and symbols even more. Arcee fell to her knees and sealed her fate.  
"Please, let me suck your spike! Let me show you just how much of a Slut-bot I am"! She begged. He paused for a moment pretending to consider her pleas, he grabbed her helm with one hand and his spike with the other and positioned them both, perfectly aligned to throat fuck her brain dead. "Less talking, more sucking." As Mindbane began pumping in and out of her mouth, Arcee felt her mind slowly drifting more profound and more in-depth, quietly bobbing her head up and down the shaft blankly. As far as she was concerned Arcee was an Autobot no more, Instead, her thoughts were replaced by images of glistening spikes, and countless cum covered Sluts and whores deepthroating them all. Gagging and moaning in pleasure and desire, and she wanted nothing else but to join in.. As soon as his entire spike slipped into her throat though, the pressure of such a perfect plug annihilating her senses brought her to orgasm, throat tightening, body tensing then going limp to accommodate his girth. Arcee could feel her tongue slowly move against Mindbane's spike and felt her lips clench around the base whenever he thrust forward. The peak was pumping in and out for what she hoped would be an eternity, the taste, musk, and scent brought many moans from her lips. Suddenly Mindbane stopped thrusting, and he held his spike to her lips, making her beg for more. "Master, don't stop! You still haven't filled me with your cum"! Mindbane admired his work, what remained of the vengeful Autobot scout was now merely a willing servant. He chuckled to himself as he wouldn't have it any other way. "You're such a good Slut-bot right? Work for it". Before he could finish his sentence, Arcee was all over him, sucking, licking, and stroking the spike to bring him closer to orgasm.

Every drop of saliva and precum enveloped her mind into more of a Slut-bot. No. For all, she cared she is Slutbot. All she wanted was to be destroyed by cock and filled with cum. Her gags and moans continued as she worked harder and faster to please her master's spike. Sooner than he expected Mindbane had come close to cumming, he began to thrust in time with Arcee's efforts, the taste of precum invigorated her even more.  
Saliva, precum, and pussy juices have gathered in a puddle beneath them as he grasped her helm still and Fragged her face without remorse. Arcee felt a sense of pride within herself as her master used her for what seemed like hours, the sheer force from his swift, deep thrusts made her cum over and over again causing her to tighten her throat for him to cum faster. "Oh, Slag,"! His grip grew firmer as his thrusts sped up, indicating his impending release. "You ready for you reward Slutbot"? Before she could even attempt to think of an answer, he plugged her throat completely as he finally unloaded into his toy.

His spike released centuries of pent up spunk directly into her stomach, with every pulse sending another stream of cum from his nuts. All Arcee could do was please him further with her tongue and swallow. This cycle of Mindbane pumping and Arcee drinking would continue uninterrupted as moans floated out from both of them. Mindbane slowly backed up, revealing his wet yet clean prick. However Arcee's lips refused to let his spike go, only when he ordered her to open up did they separate.

Mindbane sat his member on her face, letting it rest and soften after such an intense session. The scene before him brought him such joy. A new broken Slut was waiting eagerly for his next order, cock covering half her face. He chuckled, remembering why he picked the smaller femmes in the first place.

"Master, that was incredible," Arcee exclaimed in a loud voice. "Can we do this all the time"? Her optics lit his cock in a lustful gaze for emphasis. Mindbane restrained himself from shoving himself back inside her. An Autobot base wasn't the ideal location for an arrangement to work, and her Allies could discover them. He had to play this carefully if they were to escape. "Put your armour back on. And listen closely, I have some things for you to do when Arcee awakens".

Arcee sighed as she regaled what she learned from their prisoner. "His name is Mindbane. He's some gun for hire that wears the badge as a cover. At least that's what he said". Ratchet kept his optics at the monitors but appeared to be listening well. "Whoever he is, the Decepticons did not want him enough to search for him, and he doesn't seem to hold any information we could benefit from." His comment made sense after all the Decepticons weren't made infamous through honesty.

An alert appeared on the screen showing a fuel pipe leaking in a sector of the base. "Scrap, that's the third time this month. We will deal with him later. Keep an eye out and comm me if there's another leak. I might be a while".  
"Go ahead, not like our new guest is going to do anything." With a nod and a toolkit, Ratchet rushed out of the room leaving Arcee alone with the main terminal. She turned towards the monitor and absorbed the information present.

Looking around the room, she made sure no one else was coming. Feeling somehow prompted to she entered in some coordinates and observed what it showed, from what she remembered from her talk with Mindbane this was an abandoned con ship with some 'high-value tech' aboard. She didn't know why she didn't tell Ratchet this information, but her gut feeling told her this was something she had to take care of herself. Perhaps Mindbane might have more information. He did have some excellent optics she could lose herself.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee continued to interview Mindbane for quite some time. Their second interaction had changed from interrogation to a pleasant conversation. With her prior threats absent and a better attitude, one could assume she started to trust the hefty con, As evident by the barrier's deactivation when she returned. "So, care to tell me more about the ship's tech?" Mindbane visibly slouched upon her query. "Alas, my dear. What Knowledge I have granted is all I possess." Arcee was sceptical in his ignorance, but the look in his eye-catching optics revealed the vast dismay in his words.  
Silence soon followed, with Arcee finding trouble in focussing on anything else but him. After a while, Arcee figured that the purpose of his arrival on earth could bring something useful to light. "What about you"? Mindbane raised his helm upon her breaking the quiet. "Where were you settled before you ended up here?" If she could dig out as much information from this admittedly well-spoken 'mercenary' her team's time on earth might be more manageable.  
"Where I hailed from has no name. A graveyard of ships is not the highest sought after refuge, but It warded off prying optics, leaving us to sustain our trade." Arcee noticed herself staring into his optics more and more. Something within her spark felt magnetised to them; their unique composition simultaneously warmed her soul and captivated her to no end.

Finally, she blurted out "Your optics." Mindbane perked up, prompting her to straighten her posture and feign coughing. "I keep wondering about the internal workings of your optics." Arcee scorned herself internally for inquiring about something irrelevant, her growing smile, however, rejected that notion. "It's just that I've never seen anything like them before." "Would you believe that is a common criticism?" Arcee began to flutter her words, something she'd instead be caught dead than doing in front of a Decepticon. "Well, I hoped that with me and you here." One look from Mindbane was all she needed. His calming demeanour silenced Arcee's internal toils. "Would you mind telling me about them? Just between the two of us?" Mindbane's entire attitude changed; to what was uncertain to her. Arcee could only guess somewhere within the realm of anticipation. "I advise you to get as relaxed as you can, my dear."  
Arcee's smile grew even more as a wave of pleasantry flowed across her frame. His voice, build, and optics excited Arcee in ways not felt by her before, almost to the point of trepidation. That was until she refocused her attention to his optics, with their encircling patterns and enthralling spirals bringing emptiness, peace and acceptance to her spark. "My recollections tend to be extensive."

Successfully, Mindbane's entrancement had again warped Arcee into the much more eager Slutbot personality he moulded for her. "Yes, master." She answered as blankly as before, arms limping by her sides. "Please tell your Slutbot a story." Her legs parted to reveal her arousal brought upon by Mindbane's suggestions.  
His mouth-plate obscured the prideful grin he wore. Arcee followed the script just as Mindbane instructed. "Very well."  
Pridefully he rose from his chair and brought himself mere inches away from her heated, waiting chassis. "There were once two femmes. One was a silly little soldier and the other a giddy little whore." As he told the story, Mindbane slowly unhitched his groin armour, making Arcee salivate with desire. "One wanted to save the world from corruption and injustice. The other wanted nothing more than to be a plug socket for her master."  
Removing his codpiece had been much more comfortable since his awakening, the first time having shaken off excess rust from his slumber. "One day, they had been found by a mech who would come to teach them their place in the world." Mindbane placed a digit in her mouth, allowing her to suck on it while he continued the tale.  
"They opened her mouths without question." As the codpiece fell from Mindbane's waist, his plug slapped Arcee with enough force to knock her helm to the side. When Arcee raised her helm back, Mindbane rested his ever-growing cock on her face, making her drool uncaringly. "They spread their cunts without question." She did as the story described, arousing him and hardening his most significant feature. "So became the function of Slutbot and Arcee."

Arcee's optics flickered in the newfound darkness. The familiar steel roof above and the feeling of her flattened struts brought her to a comfortable conclusion. Her berth was one of the few objects that acted as an escape from the war. Aside from the night terrors and spark crushing memories of her late partners, it served as a slab of peace. However, Arcee shot up when she realised the last thing she could remember was blacking out during her unexpectedly pleasant conversation. Her vision sharpened as her optics dashed about the room, searching for any signs of tampering. Nothing, everything appeared untouched; the same as she left it. The light-emitting from a makeshift lamp portrayed The unpainted walls of the minimalistic quarters. Any other time Arcee would have rested comfortably; and yet somehow, it felt as if it something was off. Still, not a sound to be heard. Arcee began to suspect her receptors had finally shorted out, that was until Arcee noticed the taste. At first, it seemed like what humans would call 'morning breath' after someone had failed to brush their teeth. But then she moved her glossa around. What she tasted brought realisation crashing down on her, it was undeniable.  
Arcee's entire mouth was internally smeared from top to bottom with the musk and flavour of a mech's cock.

With the door locked; barring entry from any passerby and her armour scattered across the floor, scrapes and grunts echoed off the walls as fluids soaked the berth. On which Arcee had become a squirming, twitching femme. She abused her clitoral node and ground her breasts against the wall. Arcee's feverous fingering practically caved in her cunt with the depth her digits attempted to reach. Whenever she succeeded in reaching a sensitive spot, she couldn't help expeditiously arching her body upward — briefly paralysed in a sexual high. Once her shock subsided, she sluggishly returned to her leisurely pleasing massages. Moans dare not escape Arcee's mouth as she fought her body's desire to scream in bliss. She wished to savour the newly welcomed taste within her oral entrance. Such a salty, foul taste she would have otherwise found so pungent brought her to such an astonishing position. Arcee's tongue wriggled within her mouth, searching deeper for more of this addicting acidity. Her optics had long crossed before her more frequent blips of euphoria.  
Soon Arcee dropped down the edge of her berth, continuing her assault on her pussy. As Arcee closed in on her release, voices began bouncing around her head. If she hadn't been unusually prioritising her orgasm, her first assumption would've been insanity finally claiming her tormented mind. Nonetheless, the audible speech carried some essence of familiarity along with blurred visions. Arcee's tongue lolled out at the same time as she finally achieved her peak, going over the edge, and promptly wailing in satisfaction. Before Arcee could recover and regain clarity, her vision whited out; as if a flashbang had gone off in her mind. What uncovered memories followed shook her to the core. First, came the entrancing spirals of Mindbane's optics, the sense of her throat holstering his cock relentlessly, her body becoming filled with spunk, lust and an entirely new, obedient personality.

The other inhabitants of the base continued unawares, all the while Arcee cradled herself on her berth attempting to comprehend the damage that wrought her spark. Between her short breaths, she unwillingly mumbled several one-word questions, hoping for an answer to the chaos of recent events.  
"My greatest technique." Arcee shot up upon hearing the unmistakable voice of her assaulter, finding herself incapable of unveiling her weapons. "For my toys to wholeheartedly embrace their new roles, I beget the Slutbot self within their worthless heads to collide and consolidate with the prevailing self." He began to approach her, kicking away the soaked armour along the way. Arcee attempted to kick Mindbane's ped to knock him off balance.  
Unfortunately for her Mindbane acquired a grip on the aggressing ped and swiftly yanked her to him catching her in a bear hug. "Soon you will find yourself desiring, pleading and writhing for my touch, just as Slutbot did." Try as she might his unyielding grip pinned Arcee to his ever heating frame. "Let me go! I'll turn that useless plug of yours into scraplett feed you slagger!" After failing to dent her captor's chassis, the exhaustion from her self ravaging halted her forceful exertion. The following silence felt close to hours with the two of them remaining still in a perverse embrace.

Arcee resisted the urge to rest her helm on his chest plate, the soothing warmth tempting her strained mind to let go. Something else tugged at her mind, another need she attempted to repress. "Relax, my dear." His voice stifled her frantic thoughts. "My intentions will never be to harm my toys." With one arm still holding Arcee to him, Mindbane cupped her helm; adjusting her gaze towards his optics. Before Arcee could look away, the spirals began to calm her, wiping away the billowing rage inside her.  
Her scowl sluggishly morphed into the empty smile that Mindbane so vehemently adored. "Besides. I don't think I'll wipe you away just yet." Arcee felt her chassis sink when Mindbane suddenly dropped her back on the berth. "When did we?" She discarded the question once their optics reconnected, entrancing her again. Mindbane sat her up as he began to explore her body, using his digits to grasp and massage her frame. Coolant soon surfaced upon the boiling mesh amid the two. 

Arcee repressed the need to feel his chassis back, from her arrangement Mindbane's strained codpiece was evident of his high libido. His tedious advancements culminated in her aroused and entranced state furthering the swamping of all apprehension within her. However, within her blank conscious remained someone who wouldn't cease wrestling for control, someone who wouldn't let go.  
Mindbane, on the other hand, continued unawares with his digits finding her aft. Upon closer analysis, he found Arcee's aft much too small for his usual tastes. He swiftly halted his groping; however, upon hearing the sound of a charged weapon below him.

Looking down, Mindbane made himself aware of the fury riddled Autobot beneath him and an arm cannon targeting his spark. He couldn't help smirking at her resistance of his advances. "My my looks like the slut has a backbone after all." Arcee reasserted her weapons presence via shoving it further into his chest plate, hoping to deter his arrogance. "Shut it, con." Although his swagger remained, Mindbane shifted away slightly. "Now, for the last time, what is on that ship?" He continued to back away all the while Arcee lifted herself from her berth, keeping her intention apparent. Soon enough, she had him pinned against the wall, knowing full well that one good shot could sever his connection with life. Mindbane had to improvise; perhaps, he thought, a piece of the truth could lead her on. "My apologies. You must understand that My craft carries my most significant apparatus in hypnosis instrumentation. Every single ounce of my work is all accumulated on that ship. So please pardon my reluctance in unveiling such crucial information."

Arcee positioned herself back a few paces, weapon still primed for use. With this new-found knowledge, she contemplated how to approach their situation. Why would an individual such as Mindbane; with his unnerving expertise in manipulation, require any specialised tools? Unless "Any of that tech good for reversing your sick tactics?" It was his turn to ponder, his optics dimming in concentration. "I must begrudgingly admit that my earliest sessions often resulted in little success. The damage inflicted upon their sparks were beyond any Mnemosurgeon's ability to reverse. The devices I refer to reset my subjects to a vacant state, but with enough modification, it might be plausible." His exposition brought annoyance to Arcee, almost facepalming from his demeanour alone. "So Master" The venom-filled sarcasm almost urging her to spit in his face. "How about this? I'll open a ground bridge to your ship, and you undo everything you did to frag my mind. Then I'll let you fly your ship off to whatever criminal hideout and out of my life. Does that sound like a good bargain?" Mindbane cupped his chin in consideration, eyeing her frame as he did. "How do I recognise that you won't shoot me once we arrive"? Her retort came swiftly. "Same way I'll know you won't screw my mind more." Arcee lowered her cannon as it reverted to her arm. "We'll have to trust each other."

Mindbane was the first to exit the swirling vortex, hands cuffed and mood ruined. The unfamiliar surroundings revealed to him a repulsive environment. According to his Autobot captor, the location turned out to be sludge infested marshlands. Encompassing parasitic fauna and dying flora, the habitat he stood in could not be more adverse. Arcee; swiftly following in exiting the portal had a similar thought, albeit a tad more positive. Sure the filthy lakes and hollow trees presented the bog with a repulsive aura, within it, however, contained the potential for a new stage of life. Once the spacial whirring of the bridge behind them dispersed, a harmony of arthropod cries accompanied the vile image of tainted lands. As much as he desired to return to his craft hastily, Mindbane dreaded the horrid notion of traversing such disgusting grounds. "Why do you seem so shocked?" He turned to face Arcee's mocking inquiry, infuriated marginally by her smirk. "Surely someone as intellectual as you knew that your piece of scrap landed in such a pristine place, right?" Mindbane reframed himself from responding to her taunts. The concept of subjecting her to his 'processes' made her presumption of control and cockiness more enjoyable. "I admonish care during our search; you wouldn't want to lose track of your saviour." Arcee scoffed at him as she urged him onward. "The only reason you're alive right now is what you did to me, and how you're going to fix me." Not a word emersed from them for the remainder of the minimal journey.

Soon they encountered his ship; reposed and ran down but not impossible to repair had formed a surrounding crater to display it's 'perfect' landing. Arcee had to admit to herself, the size and formidability alone were impressive, coupled with the overall materials and slick design made it advantageous in battle. Upon closer inspection, the hull itself appeared to be beyond anything the Autobots could've engineered, and its integrity had suffered minimal to nil deterioration from the impact. "Uncuff me." Arcee had to reframe from spluttering at his request. "Excuse me?" The look in his optics was entirely severe, yet still appealing to her as he pointed at an unveiled keypad. "The doors require a cypher. I cannot input it while I'm needlessly bound." Needless? She thought to herself. Out of every Decepticon she had fought, gutted or lost to, Mindbane consistently pushed her buttons to no end. "Really? You don't have an optic scanner or something?" Mindbane gestured to his hands, insisting her to release him. "I customarily prefer to spare my art for my eventual pets. If you wish to hinder us, then perhaps Slutbot will be more eager to assist me." Somewhere in her conscious, she felt it, the thoughts of someone she wasn't, a persona that catered to his will, made her want to fall deep into sleep.  
"Fine, make it quick." Arcee hurriedly took to removing Mindbane's restraints, Spark pounding and optics flickering the entire time. Soon enough, the cuffs unlocked with a click followed by her tossing it out of embarrassment and allowing Mindbane to shift towards the panel. The berating she internally gave herself could not be measured. Falling for a con's gimmick, Opening a Ground bridge to His escape. Her comrades, her friends, they must've been worried sick about her. No amount of justifying could sway Arcee from the truth of the matter. She let Mindbane play her like a fiddle, and somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted him to. "I'm appreciative that you have decided to trust me." She finally allowed herself to turn her helm to him. At this point, she recognised the mistakes she made that earnt her this fate. Why deny it any longer? Let Mindbane wipe her mind for all she cared. Arcee no longer wished to imagine what her comrades would think. How could she begin to explain, to justify these events to her friends?

"I had not predicted such a malleably minded Fembot to be of unorthodox resilience." Arcee shook her helm out of her thoughts upon hearing the unexpected compliment, noticing that the entrance had parted, ceasing to prevent their entry. Before she could begin to imagine what dreadful devices awaited her, Mindbane took her servo and raised it toward his mouth plate. "I must confess. It's rather humbling, thank you." With that, Arcee willfully allowed Mindbane to lead her into the chilling vessel. She instinctively swung around upon hearing the entrance sealing shut, impeding the outside light. "Come along, dear." Arcee hadn't prepared for the now imposing silhouette that engorged her captor, his deposition alone made her spark pulse abundantly quicker. "Its almost time."

No matter how heavy her guilt-ridden pedes fell, they were drowned out by Mindbane's thunderous steps. Arcee's optics, wherever they fixed themselves to, couldn't find any way to escape. No vents, emergency pods, nothing. What didn't help with her limited observations was her inability to shift her helm from the sight of her captor's posterior. Unlike many other Decepticon vessels, the aesthetic of the walls was very much dissimilar to the nemesis with the lack of ridges protruding outward. If anything this standard corridor further implanted the impression of a neutral ship.

Furthermore, she noted that any possible strategies to breakout vanished before too long, some twisted impediment Mindbane more than likely inducted into her psyche. Arcee reasoned if she couldn't formulate an escape plan than at least, she could study his frame additionally. Gazing at his aft was almost in of itself hypnotic, how it swung back and forth was enough for Arcee to zone out from their long stroll. As she focused solely on the motions, Arcee began to recall the sensations of her having a stretched throat and overrunning cunt. Her pleading and prying for her master to demolish her pussy. The more she thought about it, the deeper she willfully plummeted into an aroused and hazy stupor. That was until she collided with the stable aft and fell flat on her's, jolting her from her self imposed trance. "Welcome to your new abode." Before she could communicate to him that he blocked the view, he stepped aside. Arcee realised that whatever career choices that her captor took part in most definitely paid handsomely. The decor made up of a copious quantity of invaluable art with walls coated in a kingly crimson and factory new golden era furnishings. What drew her optics, however, was the vast, tremendously constructed canopy berth dwarfing everything else around it. Its insurrectionist period carvings and opal curtains floored her expectations of what Mindbane had in store for her. She'd only seen rooms of this calibre in data tracks from esteemed council members. Turning back to him, she unleashed a barrage of questions. "How did you come across all this art? Don't you know how much of this we thought lost to time? How long have you had this collection? What compensates enough credits for scum like you to get such precious items? Why in the pit were you on earth?"

He didn't answer immediately, allowing Arcee to pant and let out the heat brewing inside her. "You are quite an endless series of gorgeous surprises. Very well, my earnings are the result of my position as an entertainer. Know that I am not the source of the entertainment no and many of my clients were on the richer side. I merely acquire Performers with a few specific qualities. Unfortunately, I ran out of stock in a sense; my ship drifted throughout the cosmos until I landed on this miserable rock. I had thought my craft would explode, so I took as much energon as I could and utilised a space bridge to track down a safe location." Arcee; after mentally kicking herself for not seeing how convenient the situation turned out to be, interspersed with her blunt interpretation of his line of work. "You're a pimp. You kidnap fems and turn them into whores for you disgusting roaches." Mindbane paused, perplexed at what she had referred him to as. He cupped his chin in thought as he mumbled pimp to himself repeatedly, agitating Arcee in the process. "That is a fun term to say. You know what, slut? Once we complete your training, I'll rebrand myself as a Pimp, with you as my great come back attraction!" Arcee groaned at his unnecessary theatrics, then swiftly inquired something he breezed over. "Wait. What do you mean by training?"

Her spark pulsed harder than it ever had before, Mindbane noted this successful development as he brought her to the berth. Sitting upon the edge of the berth, he commanded: "kneel." She performed as he stated, fearing that she wasn't executing his command willingly, that it was more of his preprogramming. His optics soothed her as the patterns within entranced her again. With her optics hazy and stature slumped, all he had to do was snap his digits, and Arcee would drop even deeper. "You did so wonderfully Slutbot." Her master's praise brought an empty smile on her faceplate and sent shivers down her frame; every part of her felt intensely heated and extraordinary. "Yes, I did so wonderfully." Mindbane took her hand into his own and led her closer to him, essentially positioning herself on his lap. With his optics completely enveloping her vision, Mindbane's murmuring had become narrowly audible. "Can you remember what I programmed you to do Slutbot?" Arcee uncontrollably giggled at his inquiry, pleasing him with evidence of his tampering. "Until I tell you otherwise, you are going to repeat what I say, referring to yourself when you do. Every time you repeat what I say, you'll believe what you're saying to be the truth." If his commands were registering, it didn't stop Arcee's helm from slanting away from his. Before she could sever optical contact, he promptly cupped her cheek, returning her focus on him. "Is that understood Slutbot?" He knew how Slutbot would respond, limply nodding and acknowledging his proclamations gleefully. What Arcee stated would classify as the opposite.

"B-blow it out your actuator, you useless slag heap!" His optics dimmed in dissatisfaction, shaking his helm he released his grasp from her helm before shoving onto the foundation with a distinct crash. Through her newfound pain, she cackled in a taunting manner. "What's wrong rust nut? You can't deal with a couple of jabs?" Upon Arcee shifting herself to face him, what she saw shut down any more jests or quips towards him. Mindbane stood before her, his mouth plate and groin cover on the floor. Attempting to dissuade herself from gazing at his plus-size package proved to be in vain as her optics naturally fell upon it.

The flashbacks she re-experienced back at the base could not compare to what hanged before her stiffened chassis. Mindbane's plug came down to his knees in length, the circumference far too thick for her to receive effortlessly. The shaft itself throbbed with energon pumping throughout, hardening and increasing its volume unbelievably. The glistening crown of the plug, on the other hand, Primus the ebony head was almost the size of her head, bobbing up and down, coaxing her, making her drool. "You never got to experience this awake, didn't you?" Arcee pried her vision away from the shimmering tool to look at his face, amassing a gasp from her. Mindbane's faceplate, or what mesh lingered horrific fractures across the jawline. No matter how dreadful it was to stare at his scars, it was the sole sight restraining her from relinquishing her mind in the spirals. "Let's fix that." Before she had the opportunity to protest, Mindbane had knelt low enough for his solid rod to plummet onto her chassis. He positioned himself between her legs; the plug head holstered on her faceplate, it's scent overwhelming Arcee's sense of duty as an Autobot. "That's right, Arcee. Take a nice long whiff, savour it." His remarks drilled into her spark, compelling her to do as he instructed.

Arcee absorbed as much of his intoxicating aroma as she could. When she exhaled, her whole conscious felt as if it had dropped even more profoundly. Nothing else mattered but the need to suck and fuck as her master wished. Arcee hoped she could fulfil said wishes, otherwise why else was she here? Arcee struggled to assure herself that Mindbane deceived her into coming here. He put the suggestions in her helm. He's the one who twisted her mind into loving her absurdly hung captor. The longer his musk overran her senses, the more she realised that she let this come to pass. She could have stopped this from occurring denied her depravity back at base, at home. But no, she just had to get a taste of his slick, girthy, fem filling plug. "Oh, poor sweet fem." She was irritated by his show of concern, yet grateful as well. "Don't feel so terrible about this. I've been breaking dumb whores for centuries. I always remould them into what my patrons want them to be. I'm a master of my craft." Mindbane grasped her helm; sending adrenaline through Arcee, forcing her face into his dick head. "You stood no chance."

In all sincerity, she hadn't anticipated her life taking this turn. Her pinned down with her face full of mech mesh — a factor she quickly took a liking too. The tip was threatening to pry apart her lips and fill her with her captor's seed. Arcee debated whether or not to resist him anymore. With her growing lust and desire for any form of escape, the idea of being a mindless sex bot climbed her list of options. The freedom to partake in criminal debauchery, free to forget the trauma she endured, the partners she'd lost. Forget the war, Arcee needed breaking. She stared up at her new master with lustful acceptance before allowing her tongue to dance across his mind piercing cock. And with that motion, there was no denying it anymore. She fucking loved his taste, emitting much louder moans from her form. Hearing Arcee finally indulging in her new role Mindbane threw his composure out the window. Grasping the shaft's base, he stroked alongside her efforts, giving her more of an incentive to please him. His stroking grew into wild thrusts, struggling to penetrate her craving mouth. Savouring the flavour was not a problem for Arcee from the abundance of dick bestowed on her. Her yearning for mental erasure enabled her to resist any aspect of modesty. She continued to suck Mindbane's exotic plug, bobbing her helm sluggishly.

With every thrust, Arcee's thoughts, doubts, and morality waned, losing herself in the bliss of her captor's battering cock against her lips. Mindbane's efforts grew hasty in their struggle to force apart her lips with each smack accentuated with revering moans and swift kisses. Her blockade of smooches softened as a heavenly grin grew across her faceplate. The desires she emanated through her optics signalled to him that she was ready to feast. Mindbane reeled his tool back, allowing her time to prepare for the oncoming oral onslaught. Before long, her shuddering digits slid along his heated rod, encouraging and delighting her master. "Come on. Ruin me already." Mindbane happily obliged, thrusting all of his mesh at once finally parting her lips. Whatever little of his cock found itself within her maw twitched from the mixture of warmth and moisture. Jolts of pleasure traversed along the shaft, instinctively dimming his optics as he bellowed from the sensation. The pulse of his spark resonated throughout his shaft onto Arcee's lips, making her shiver in content. However, desire could only get them so far as the position only granted the head entry. A couple of thrusts was enough to dissuade them from continuing momentarily before Mindbane's optics illuminated. "Lie on your front, dear." His order confused her initially, but after gradually piecing everything together Arcee delightfully maneuvered into the desired placement.

As Arcee laid on her stomach, Mindbane swung his rod right in front of her optics; her attention fixed, mouth agape in awe and desire. She tantalisingly grazed the throbbing mesh with her tongue; he couldn't control himself any longer. With swift handiwork, Mindbane grasped her helm, reeled back and rammed his cock in her throat. Of all the passages his cock remoulded none before managed to shake his very core: the tightness, the struggling, her gurgles. Nothing came close to the sensation of such an ideal plugging, especially the manner Arcee's throat gagged and soaked his member. Her mentality overloaded from his tool spreading her throat to its boundaries; every pulse sent her spark into a frenzy of unhindered bliss. A bliss that snapped her dignity long before he stretched her out. Mindbane using her throat as Cybertron's highest quality cock milker felt right to her, it felt as if her ignition by Primus himself was to worship this mech for the rest of her function. That feeling was immediately squashed upon Mindbane, increasing the pace of ravishing her oral passage. Every thrust emphasised with the pulsing energon under the strengthening dick mesh. "Swallow it." Her shattered conscious echoed his order, triggering her unknowingly imprinted code to milk his cock, even more, the taste of pre sparking her tongue into a flurry of licks.

As Mindbane felt himself swiftly reach his limit and increase the pace of his thrusts, Arcee's newly pink, hazy optics signified to him that his constant oral swabbing had finally diminished her will. A wet pop accompanied his tool's exit, bringing out breathless, deprived groans from the couple. Mindbane, still gripping his cock gave Arcee several meaty slaps, further cementing his dominant role." Primus! Master, I need more of you. I want to have all of you!" Mindbane's grin sprouted amongst his scars. No matter how many sluts he broke in, every time would send his spark into overdrive. To him, no other feeling came close to utterly eradicating a fem's will. "Tell me what you want Arcee." Mindbane cupped her chin; his decree rippled in her mind. All she had to do was admit the truth, and her troubles would wash away as her mind did. Some silly notion in her head felt disgusted at the idea of surrendering to a lustrous, massive plugged Decepticon. But she silenced that voice, knowing that her master would make any more worthless ideas vanish. "I want to be yours." "And why is that, bimbot?" As he asked Arcee that damning question, Mindbane lead her to stand on her weak peds. "Because It's what you want." Pleasure shot through her systems, from the programming and the shifted position resulting in his plug throbbing against her pussy. "That's right. I want you to be my blank, obedient-" Mindbane lingered on the thought, allowing his hand to caress her minimalistic aft. "-and aroused toy." His hand shifted to her abdominal covering, unhitching and discarding it from her waist. Arcee's cunt glistened freely with desire, evident to its need for attention.

Mindbane hoisted her above his upstanding tool, giving her little time to prepare for her internal 'remodelling'. "Wait" was all the resistance she could muster before being dropped onto her master's cock; the sudden sensation of her overly stretched cunt muted any sound she could produce. Nothing moved as they remained there, Arcee's expression lingered on unbridled shock while Mindbane held her in place, allowing her to drop her helm forward to see the results. "How is it, Slutbot?" Arcee hovered her hand over the bulge in her abdomen, feeling such girth inside her shook her very core. Her jaw dropped look of shock soon faded into one of contentment as she shifted her hand onto Mindbane's chest plate, creating a loop of pulsing and throbbing between the two. Looking back up at her master; Optics no longer producing such intense patterns, she uttered the last order she would ever give. "Turn me to slag you fragging brute". Before she knew it, her chassis had been lifted off his plug and rammed back on, twitching from the intensity of her pussy retracting and expanding from the insertion. Attempting to grasp onto Mindbane for control proved fruitless as her master began to fuck her port. Even at his current pace, her strength fizzled out, leaving her helm to flop around loosely as she felt her mind grapple against the seemingly endless yet amazing abuse it took. Mindbane couldn't complain about his end. Her walls compressed around his cock just as amazing as his first entrance, feeling her cunt struggle to encompass his tool whole sent shivers up his strut. Feeling her take his girth, sensing the warmth traversing his rod, Mindbane missed this sensation. His testicles swung about, His toy squirmed not for escape, to fit more of him inside her. Satisfied with her broken state, he shoved her against the wall, causing her body to tighten up while he hastened his thrusts.

Arcee felt like she would split apart at any moment. The battering her pussy took equated to a ram from an Insecticon, the difference residing in the bliss outweighed the discomfort of her insides cock remould. No thoughts could form due to the joy Mindbane thrust into her, just as he promised. All that mattered was the pleasure washing over her chassis, serving her master, and earning the privilege to cum. Finally, she found some grip on his upper arms; any damage done from digging her digits in the mesh didn't seem to irritate her owner. She felt relieved that her instinctual reaction hadn't defenestrated Mindbane's vigour to the curb. Her relief swiftly replaced with ecstasy as his thrusts shifted to more slow and overwhelming thumps. Her world shattered with her sanity as she sensed her approaching orgasm, surprised and perplexed that Mindbane had yet to cum himself. Mindbane must have felt it too as he rapidly mashed her pussy into a squirting mess, her fluids coated the floor and Mindbane's cock, and his bolts, and his peds, and his feet. This sprinkling of Arcee's cum accentuated his final dozen thrusts as Mindbane finally reached his limit. "Take it all Slutbot!" Both mechs stood frozen in position, his cock pumping his thick cum into its rightful hole. Every streak of semen hit her insides like plasma beams, Arcee released whatever remained of her voice in a chorus of joyful screams. Hours passed as Mindbane's centuries-long buildup of energon glazed and overflowed Arcee's pussy who's body had no strength left to give. She barely stayed awake during her top up; a twitching, crazed grin played across her face. Before stasis took her, an emptiness in her pussy formed as her blurred vision showed the berth approaching her exhausted chassis. It was time for her to sink into unconsciousness, for real.

Sore, that was the first sensation she felt upon waking from recharge. An ache throbbed through her being, a feeling that came with something else, satisfaction. Her hazy optics caught the furls of unearthly, crimson fabrics. The curtains of the berth brought recognition, programming, pounding and moaning echoed through her helm. The Fembot sluggishly rose from the berth, noticing a warm fluid leak from her groin. She didn't look immediately, instead allowed her hand to glide over the worn hole to massage the entrance. With what little strength remained, she dipped her digits in and swept up some of the mind-numbing fluids. When the Fem brought her hand to her mouth, she felt compelled to taste the mixture from her cunt.  
Something inside her, however, wished to wipe it off, escape while she can. That hardened, torn voice belonged to someone familiar, close, her. Her name was Arcee, Autobot scout assigned to team Prime. A soldier who swore to combat the Decepticons and protect those who couldn't defend themselves, defend life. The faces of friends, enemies, alive or lost to the Allspark, the strife and trauma, the hope and despair. Finally, her partners, having watched their optics dim, forced to live through those memories again brought pained tears to shed once more. Here she was, sitting on a criminal's berth with his seed flowing from her. Her chassis's ache faded as she began to search the ship for her captor. Walking out the berth room revealed to her a long hallway with the soul-crushing decor of protruding archways and aged, violet walls. Even with her conscious wained from the bombardment of hypnosis, she picked a direction and hoped to locate the mech responsible. 

Traversing the ship proved to be a lengthy and repetitive task, the passing arches acted as a descending spiral. Arcee felt her thoughts fade and mind drift, images and sensations of her lewd surrender plagued her head which she resiliently fought off, continuing her hunt. After walking for what seemed almost an hour, She came across a single door marked in Cybertronian 'Cockpit'. After clearing her head of triggered memories of a particular, irresistible plug, Arcee forced the entrance open. A single chair rotated towards her with the mastermind glaring back "Back for more Arcee?" There Mindbane sat, posture slumped, relaxed yet confident as he witnessed Arcee's reaction to the view past him. Instead of swampland, an arid countryside laid bare for her with one aspect perplexing her. Out the bow's window stood the disguised Autobot base and the nearby town of Jasper. He'd brought her home, for a purpose that she couldn't figure out. "Is this a joke?" Arcee presumed that he'd scoff and mock her, yet his faceplate remained unmoved. She cautiously crept closer, hoping that she'd be fast enough to counter any tricks he could pull. Halfway to the hypnotist and yet his demeanour remained unchanged, unnerving her to no end. Arcee halted her approach within a few ped steps, her blades ready to unsheathe and slice his mesh open, Mindbane calmly watched as Arcee eyed him down. "I figured the view would help you choose." He returned to the controls of the ship and left her bewildered at his retort. Arcee had had enough of the mind games; she steeled herself and approached him again. "Look you worthless scrap heap. Stop screwing me around! I know that wouldn't have fixed me, so why can I still remember everything? Why haven't you wiped my circuits?" It took but a moment for Mindbane to shift from his chair to have stood up, standing around Ratchet's height. He leered down at her, giving her a sense of fear at the possible actions he could take. Whatever she expected him to do next, Arcee couldn't have prepared for it anyway. As he raised his left arm, Arcee steeled herself for what looked to be Mindbane gearing up for a downward strike. However, he gestured back to the base, the anger she thought emanated off him had dissipated from his stance. "I hypothesised that observing your place of dwelling would aid your decision." Arcee alternated her gaze between him and the base in agitated confusion. Thankfully Mindbane picked up on said confusion and directed her optics back to him.

Her frustration faded slightly, replaced with a cautious curiosity. "My decision?" Mindbane squatted to bring his optic line on par with her's, the space between his legs stood out in her peripheral vision. "If you so wish, I will let you return to your allies." Arcee's optics lit up in surprise. After everything that she's been through, he was offering her the exit of this depraved ride. But fighting this war had taught her one important thing. "You're seriously letting me go? No catch?" The laugh that emanated from Mindbane sent cold yet relaxing shivers through her strut. She allowed them to wash over her as it was clear that he had no intention of harming her. She figured if there isn't any danger to this hung mech, why stay on the defensive? His demeanour alone had charmed her enough to smirk at his blatant honesty.  
"I guess you're not that bad after all." Mindbane looked back at her with an unexpectedly pleasant expression, after a few seconds he returned to his full height to which Arcee followed with her optics. "You haven't heard the alternative yet." This realisation hit her with a small but significant amount of dread. After her time under his spell, Arcee could only imagine what he was about to present. "What would that be?"

She bewildered herself with the soft, submissive tone she asked with, all the while making Mindbane grin maliciously and drop his crotch plate again. Dazed and resisting her familiar urges, Arcee stood there waiting for an answer. "You stay on the ship with me and experience so much pleasure." He grabbed the base of his half hardened cock, jabbed it the direction of her face and began to milk it hypnotically. "This plug will be your world, your idol, and your joy." With the plug almost at full mast, he slumped back into the seat. Arcee took a couple of steps closer as Mindbane rhythmically jerked his cock in front of her, Arcee's helm followed the motion of his hand while her optics dimmed and her knees rested inward. "I still have an era's worth of cum backed up. It would be a shame if I travelled the galaxy to find another Fembot to please myself, leaving you on this disgusting world without this plug." To emphasise his last point, he aimed the tip towards her quivering chassis which drove her a little close enough to where if he came she'd be coated. "All the while, you keep fighting a war that has hurt you so much already." Before Arcee could allow her tongue to fall out and taste him again, Mindbane quickly whipped it back to him. "But I will understand either choice you make. Having a home is important. So what will you choose?"  
Arcee knew he would make this choice difficult, what with the mental and physical fucking he gave her. She then realised that once she had a taste of him, she'd be addicted. However, Arcee composed herself as best she could and took on a serious demeanour. "My team, my friends need me." His expression remained unchanged, and her temptation began to seep through her act. "But I need you more." Arcee clambered over to him and embraced her true master. He was right. She never stood a chance. He had already had made up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Crimbo Everyone. Have this gigantic chapter of this writing experiment.
> 
>  
> 
> What a first story, huh? Admittedly, I pushed myself to finish this chapter for Christmas, lousy idea in retrospect. I might make a third chapter in the future. But for now, I hope that you enjoyed this work of fart.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Nobleseven20 for inspiring and encouraging me.  
> Palindronev for the commissioned art.  
> And even more special thanks to the mad genius known as NDLS for creating such a devious character.


End file.
